Hinata disowned
by JJGYET
Summary: Hinata risks it all lemon scenes HINataxHinabi Hinataxino Hinataxnaruto possble hinataxneji plese review now 'COMPLETE'
1. Chapter 1 hinatas secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

Hinata's disownment

Chapter one Hinata's secrets

Hinata Hyuuga had secrets every one did but she knew hers would get her disowned and kicked out of kohona . She was in love (or rather lust ) with several people. Their names were naruto , sasuke , kisame , itachi , her sister hinabi , and ino. She knew her father would disown her for loving woman. She also knew that loving akasuki members would get her kicked out of the village. She also had another secret she was a nymphomaniac.

Sorry for the short chapter they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2 lust over reason

_Hinatas thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 2 lust over reason

Though the night was stormy hinata was sound asleep in her house ( hinata lives alone in this story). Suddenly hinabi busts through the door crying. Hinata wakes up and sees her sister and inquires as to why she is crying. " K..K..Konohamaru l..l..left me" she studers. " I thought I was pleasing him" she cries. "oh come here" says hinata embracing hinabi in an in appropriate way hinabi does not notice. _Maybe I'll get lucky and we can have some fun. _ "do you think father will be upset he left me and we were very intimate." "I don't know" replies hinata "maybe this will cheer you up" hinata says seductively as she starts teasing hinabis body with her tongue. "Hinata what…" "Shh it will be okay" hinata interrupts her sister. She pulls off hinabi's shit and fishnet undershirt and is momentarily by her sister's perfect body. Hinata starts kisses her sister and pushes her tongue into her mouth and explores hinabi's mouth hinata reaches her hands down and takes of hinabi's pants hinata takes her own shirt and pants off breaking the kiss she trails her tongue down hinabi's chest and suckles her tits before continuing down she teases hiabis wet hole with her tongue before continuing in to her sister hinabi lets out a moan as hinata's tongue enters her and she grabs hinata's head and pushes it down hinata notices and tongue hinabis g-spot hinabi groans louder and starts pumping her hips with hinatas tongue as hinabi approaches her climax hinata starts fingering her self then with a scream hinabi climaxes releasing her bitter sweet fluids into hinata's mouth hinata chokes then hinabi pushes hinata over and sits on top of her. Her finger in hinata while the other hand plays with hinata's chest hinata lets out a groan and hinabi removes her figure and replaces it with her tongue hinata groans again as hinabi rubs her tongue across her g-spot hinata starts moving her hips in time with hinabi's tongue hinata playing wither self lets out a scream as she to spews her fluids into hinabi's mouth hinabi rolls of hinata and they both fall asleep.

Please review this is my first story

By the way all the lemon scenes would be 4 hours in the stories time (how much time has past in the story). For lesbian scenes straight scenes will last 2 hours in story time

Please review next chapter is called "the next day".


	3. Chapter 3 the next day

_Hinata's thoughts_

_Hinabi's thoughts_

Chapter 3 the next day

"I can not belive we did that" stated hinabi the next morning._I can seeing as ive been trying to get in your pants for years. _"yeah nor can I" said hinata. "lets just keep this from father agreed" says hinabi "agreed" replies hinata. _that was a great night though I wouldn't do it again. _ "bye hinata" "yeah bye hinabi". _That was great maybe ino wants to have some fun I know she likes me like that and hinabi was so fun._

I know it was short but I didn't want to put it in with the next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. neji's interuption

_Hinata's thoughts_

Neji's interruption

_I know Ino likes me like I like her it was in her diary when I read it I know she will want me._ "Neji what are you doing here" "waiting for you do you know were hinabi was last night" he asks her. "She was upset and came to talk to me about it and she fell asleep" replied hinata. " o.k. oh and naruto wants to speak with you by his house" he tells her.

"k" answers hinata. "are you o.k. hinata you didn't blush." "I'm fine neji" she retorts

"Hmm" neji thinks. "Bye neji" yells hinata as she continued towards inos house.

Nother short chapter next chapter is hinata and ino together.

Please review this chapter.


	5. disclaimer

This is a disclaimer page I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IF I DID I WOULD BE _**RICH!**_


	6. xxx ino

Chapter 5 xxx ino

Hinata arrived at inos and found the door unlocked she step in and heard the shower running (note: ino lives alone) so hinata striped and snuck into the bathroom and entered the shower. Hinata poked ino and said "ino I know you like me and…" she was interrupted by a small yelp of surprise from ino at hinata's precens " wondered if you wanted to have some fun" she continued and kissed ino before she could answer ino immediately pressed closer and opened her mouth to allow hinata's tongue access to her mouth while there tongues fought for dominance they stepped out of the shower and entered ino's room hinata was slightly shocked to see pictures of tenten and sakura nude on the walls along with nude pictures of her self ino broke the kiss and said don't leave I still like you best " its okay ino" and she pushed her to the bed and started pulling on ino tips ino moaned and did the same to hinata who then proceeded to rub her fingers around ino's waiting hole ino groaned loudly and grabbed hinata's hand and pushed the fingers in her self and then placed her fingers into hinata who groaned hinata thrusted with ino's fingers and ino started to do the same thing hinata growing tired of the fingering bent down and told ino to start tonguing her ino whispered "you first" so hinata slid down ino rubbing her tongue down her then around her pre-cuming hole ino not wanting the teasing grabbed hinata's head and forced her tongue in hinata decided not to fight her and continued ino started to groan louder and louder until she screamed and hinata got a mouth full of bitter-sweet fluids. Ino now rolled hinata on to her back and traced her fingered around hinatas already perky breasts then continued down to her pussy leaving her hands on hinatas breasts ino started tonguing hinata loved it and groaned loudly ino not being stupid took her lips away from hinata but left her tongue hinata started groaning loudly then screamed ino do to her thinking did not get a mouth full of fluids hinata rolled ino off and they both fell asleep.

That's a chapter please review and no I don't want suggestions for the story I've already written the whole thing on paper I just cant type it any ware except at school.


	7. getting naruto

_Hinata's thoughts_

Chapter 6 getting naruto

Hinata had left ino's and was on her way home when a thought struck her _naruto knows I exist he remembers me and talks to me but he doesn't notice me it must be the way I dress hm I will have to be more reviling hm I have that outfit cousin fumika got me it would make a uchia lust for you naruto's enough of a pervert he wouldn't even think twice after he saw me in that. _She arrived home and found the outfit _its perfect and the fact that it's a little shorter that it was when I got it really helps._ The skirt originally would have only covered her legs maybe an inch but now maybe only a centimeter or two was covered and the top originally would have been more of a spaghetti strap tube top almost a bikini to know it showed more than even a bikini top she was very hot in it(have a rough pic of this as my avatar). _Oh yeah this will do even my dad would have trouble not checking me out better eat first don't know how long it will take to find him. _So she made up some dumplings and ate. An hour later she put the out fit back on and her regular clothes on over that she would take off her regular clothes when she found him _better start at the training field he's always at._ She left to find him not knowing neji had decided to follow her to see why she had acted so strange when they had talked he was in for a big surprise that might just get them both disowned.

Please review sorry its so short I needed a filler chapter

Next chapter has a lemon

**PLEA$E REVIEW**


	8. hinata's secret revieled

Chapter 7 hinata's secret reveled!

Neji followed hinata as she left her house she was heading towards naruto's training field neji wondered why hinata wanted to talk to naruto now but hadn't when he had asked to see her. Ten minutes later she abruptly stopped and started, to neji's surprise, to take her clothes off. When he saw what she was wearing he felt him self go hard and only just stopped him self from jumping down and attacking her body. _She's hot maybe just a quick bit of fun. No I must control my self._

Hinata was walking up to naruto in her hot outfit. "Naruto" she called and she loved his face as he took in hinata's appearance "hinata you're so... so ... so hot" " I know I wore this just for you and your hard friend" she said this while rubbing around naruto's dick so he would know what she meant " hinata would you like to go to my apartment with me" " I thought you'd never ask" the pair walked back to hinata's regular clothes which she grabbed and carried as they headed back to naruto's apartment.

Neji couldn't believe it his shy blushing lust less cousin, or so he had thought, had just seduced one of his best friends into bed with her hiashi was going to freak._ I'd better follow and see if she tells him anything else hiashi might need to know._ This is what he told himself but in truth he just wanted to see her naked...


	9. hinata's lust

Chapter 8 hinata's lust

Neji followed hinata to naruto's house as soon as the door closed neji sent in a camera bot under the door and it climbed unseen to the wall neji watched as they began.

Hinata stripped slowly and watched as narutos aroused friend stood even straighter. When she finished she kissed naruto her tongue exploring his mouth while his hands explored her body touching every were her hair her neck her tits down her stomach and around her gap she moaned as he traced his figure around her hole not liking the teasing she pulled off narutos shirt and pants and set her self forcefully upon his erection moaning as it entered her he loved it but was scared she would not like him with his lack of experience so he consulted with the demon inside of him ( and I don't mean his lust)

_What should I do she seems to know what she's doing.__** Let me take over I have done this before.**__ Okay but you better not trick me. __**Silly boy after this I won't have the strength to try and escape.**_ Hinata noticed the swirling red chakra and welcomed it the fox demon was bound to have more experience than naruto. Naruto/fox flipped hinata under him and started suckling her breasts letting his erection slide around the edge of her vaginal entrance. Hinata moaned wanting him to enter her with the now larger thicker erection when he did she screamed it felt so nice but oddly not satisfying he thrusted harder and harder as she beg him to speed up tired of the slow teasing pace "please harder faster make me cur." Naruto/fox agreed and speed up going harder still hinata liked it but it would take more than that for her to stay with this being the only pleasure she could obtain. She screamed once more for effect as she climaxed while naruto/fox howled.

Outside neji also climaxed being unable to stop himself from masturbating when he saw hinata naked and so hot he had pretended he had been in there instead of naruto and he loved the idea but he would never let any one know that. Then he heard what he had been waiting for hinata confessing on video her other sex partners.

"how was that" naruto asked the fox having given back his body "it was alright but ino and hanabi were better" "you did your sister and ino" yep hinabi last night and ino not long before I came to find you" "get out of my house you whore" "fine" and hinata left.

Neji couldn't believe it he had to tell his uncle. Neji summoned back the camera bot and took the video running to show hiashi.

That's a chapter next chapter is the last one then I'm going to write an unrelated story before I start the sequel.

Please please review

(Sorry for any grammar errors)


	10. Hinata disowned

Last chapter

Chapter 9 hinata disowned

Neji ran to his uncle's house he had to show him the video. Hinata ran home and took a shower. "Uncle Hiashi you have to see this" neji exclaimed holding up the video. "put it in then neji" "we should fast forward the first part" "okay" hiashi saw why neji wanted it fast forwarded immediately when neji hit play hiashi was shocked but not for long. **"HINABI" ****"**yes father" "go get hinata know" "yes sir" and she left. There was a knock on the door and hinata went to see who it was. "Father wishes to speak with you hinata" "okay lets go" the two left and arrived at the main house shortly after. **"how could you neji just showed me a video hinata showing you an the uzamaki brat"** "neji but how" **"then at the end you told the brat that he wasn't as good as ****hinabi or ino had been"** "ino and naruto sis you're a whore" hiashi was furious **"your both disowned pack your things and leave"** the two went two there individual areas hinata went home to pack and hinabi went up stairs to get her stuff. Hinata left the compound furious at neji and naruto and hinabi and well every one she did not know when or how but she would have her revenge upon the entire leaf village.

Done know as said last chapter I will start writing a UN related story and finish it before I start the sequel. Please review and look for my next story entitled "hinata sakura deidara itachi"


End file.
